1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stocker for information recording media and a changer in which the stocker can be loaded or from which it can be unloaded.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the conventional stocker for stocking information recording media (for example, discs), it is impossible to recognize whether or not at least one of information recording medium, which is actually stocked in the stocker, is pulled out of the stocker in an off-line condition or at least one new information recording medium is added to the stocker in the off-line condition, by means of a changer, a host computer or the like.
In the description, the term xe2x80x9coff-line conditionxe2x80x9d means a state in which the stocker is not under the control of the changer, the host computer or the like by which the stocker should be controlled (for example, a state in which the stocker is unloaded from the changer, or a state in which the electric power source for the changer is cut off).
When the stocker is loaded again in the changer, it is necessary to make a check on the information recording media and reassemble a database in most cases. As a result, an extremely long period of time is required in order to start a system operation.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a stocker for information recording media, which permits to reduce the required time in order to start a system operation, as well as a changer provided with such a stocker.
In order to attain the aforementioned object, a stocker of the present invention for information recording media, which is capable of stocking the information recording media and is to be loaded in a changer or unloaded therefrom, comprises:
a trace record device for providing a trace of lodging or dislodging operation of at least one information recording medium when said operation is carried out in an off-line condition.
In the above-mentioned stocker of the present invention, there may be adopted a structure that said trace record device can record said trace in interlocking relation with motion of a knob, which determines whether or not said at least one information recording medium can be dislodged from said stocker.
In the above-mentioned stocker of the present invention, there may be adopted a structure that said trace record device has an arm member, which can move in interlocking relation with the motion of said knob, by which said at least one information recording medium can be dislodged from said stocker, so as to record said trace.
A changer of the present invention for information recording media comprises:
a stocker, which is to be loaded in the changer or unloaded therefrom, said stocker being capable of stocking the information recording media and said stocker having a trace record device for providing a trace of lodging or dislodging operation of at least one information recording medium when said operation is carried out in an off-line condition; and
a detecting device for detecting said trace.
In the above-mentioned changer of the present invention, there may be adopted a structure that said trace record device can record said trace in interlocking relation with motion of a knob, which determines whether or not said at least one information recording medium can be dislodged from said stocker.
In the above-mentioned changer of the present invention, there may be adopted a structure that said trace record device has an arm member, which can move in interlocking relation with the motion of said knob, by which said at least one information recording medium can be dislodged from said stocker, so as to record said trace; and said detecting device can detect a prescribed state in which said arm member is to be kept.
The above-mentioned changer of the present invention may further comprise a device for erasing said trace when said stocker is unloaded from said changer.
The above-mentioned changer of the present invention may further comprise a loading device for automatically transferring said stocker in an unloading direction in accordance with instructions for unloading said stocker from said changer.